Melting of the Snow
by kisekiii
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke was sent to Japan to train the new soldiers there for their upcoming battles with the rebels, the Samurais. But when Sasuke was captured and taken to the Samurais village he gets more than what he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Melting of the Snow**

**Pairing: NarutoXSasuke**

**Rated: **PG-13 for adult themes and some swearing, and a teeny bit of "grown-up" stuff

**Warnings: **The main pairing here is Sasuke and Naruto (slash, yaoi, whatever you call m/m relationship) and if you don't like _then don't read!_ OOC-ness is sure to be present here and gruesome scenes will also part take in this story. UNSURE INFORMATIONS will also be WRITTEN here. So, like I said if you don't like _then don't read!_

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke was sent to Japan to train the new soldiers there for their upcoming battles with the rebels, the Samurais. But when Sasuke was captured and taken to the Samurais village he gets more than what he bargained for.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters because it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto nut I do own the plot.

**Apologies: **If you find anything that is offensive here please let me know immediately so I can work on it. Please don't sue; I am only a high school student.

notes

Normal

'_Thoughts'_

_Flashback or Dreams_

**Important**

--Just so you know I was inspired by the movie of Tom Cruise namely _The Last Samurai_ so I decided to write this fic.

You may now read **Melting of the Snow** by me **blackroseobsession. **Please read, enjoy and most of all review or comment and suggest.

-

"…_We were together last spring…You left me during summer…All through out fall I was crying…and by winter…I was all alone…with nothing left…but our memories together…"_

-Seasons by Lorraine

-

_There were screams everywhere as they entered their enemy's border. He watched as everyone in that village scampered in all directions trying to avoid their bullets and slashes. He watched as his comrades and he kill those women. Those women who would have had been dreaming of a peaceful family. He watched as he killed those children, those children who would have had a dream for a better future for their parents, friends, for the others and themselves. He fired to the two children who were running whilst holding hands. Siblings perhaps, he thought. He didn't want this but it was an order, a direct order from the general that damned general. The next thing he knew he was surrounded by dead and lifeless people and a cry of victory wrung in his ears as he saw his comrades raise their weapons in success. They were victorious their enemy was no more. But so were the dreams of those children that didn't have the chance to learn and grow._

-

Uchiha Sasuke dug his hands inner to his coat pockets. He wore a long black coat that covered the dark blue shirt he was wearing and the pair of black pants. He ignored all the lustful and love-struck gazes thrown at him and continued walking along the ship. It was the crisp of September 19th 1874 and his hands were nearly freezing from the coldness. He angrily reprimanded himself for forgetting his gloves at this kind of time.

He looked ahead as they were nearing towards their destination, Japan. He was sent here to train the newbie soldiers. He frowned when he was told that he should prepare them in fighting those Samurai rebels. Apparently those Samurais do not want to accept the new government that Japan was planning. They still believe in their old, foolish and ignorant ways of living.

It was all about honor and nothing more.

He scowled at that thought. They are truly foolish and with that thought embedded in his mind the ship ducked to the country of Japan. He strode past those people who are still taking in the site of Japan's market. He jumped from the ship and onto the cold pavement floor and took his time by observing Japan.

There were many people here indeed. There were women dressed in the traditional kimonos whilst the men already wore the new Western clothes that were introduced to them. The stores were open and customers flocked in each of those. There was a shop for clothes and he spared a glance at those women trying in the western clothing displayed. There was also a shop for accessories and jewelries.

"Uchiha Sasuke-san!" cried a voice as Sasuke turned around to look for the source of that voice and saw a plump man wearing brown polo and gray pants with polished black leather shoes and a camera with him running towards him all the while waving his hand. He raised an eyebrow at said person and waited for the latter to catch up with him.

"Uchiha Sasuke-san," he greeted whilst bowing, "I am John Graham the photographer from Britain and we were supposed to meet at near the ship but I didn't find you there and then I saw you wandering around."

Sasuke totally forgot that he was indeed supposed to meet this man because he was too preoccupied in knowing this place, not that he would admit it in front of this man. Sasuke did a curt nod before replying, "Ah, Mr. Graham it's a pleasure to meet you."

Said man nodded excitedly and continued talking, "Sasuke-san I shall be your interpreter while you are training those new soldiers. I was also allowed to take pictures of anything I see here that has caught my attention."

Sasuke didn't reply it was not as if he felt that he needed to. When the man saw that Sasuke wasn't going to give him any reply he talked again, "So…Shall we go now?"

Sasuke slightly nodded and let the man beside him guide him. He wasn't really listening as the man continued to introduce him to everything and everyone he knew that they met. The man called John Graham continued to talk and talk.

"Those women who have painted their faces as white as the grain of rice and wore long traditional kimonos are called geisha's while those…"

Sasuke felt his mind drift of. He closed his eyes lightly and walked with ease. It wasn't long before they arrived at the training site. He was led to a room with dark brown and newly-polished oak doors. Upon entering the room he was greeted by two familiar faces.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuun!" cried the woman with long light blonde hair and attached herself to Sasuke's arms. He stepped to his left in order to avoid her. He was already used to this in fact he was always greeted by this damned woman like this every _single_ time they meet. Said woman was wearing purple shirt and black mini-skirt with shorts underneath it. She also wore fishnets in her legs and had a gun in her right side.

"Ino, I don't think you should be bothering Sasuke-san right now," reprimanded a man with silver spiky hair and had a mask around his face and the only thing that was shown was his eyes. His face was buried with a red pocket book as he scolded the woman named Ino lightly yep, same old Kakashi. He gently put his book down and greeted Sasuke too.

"Yo. Long time no see, eh?" he greeted while Sasuke gave him a curt nod as an acknowledgement.

"I am aware that you are all old companions," said a man seated in the table. The man had long black hair and snake-like eyes. He has this malicious smirk painted upon his face that would clearly suggest that he is not normal and _highly_ dangerous. The man's pale hands were rested among the table as he flipped some documents in the folder before him.

"Yes," replied Sasuke.

"I am Orochimaru the Head of Council Advisor of the Emperor. It is a pleasure to meet you, Uchiha Sasuke-san. I have heard many great things about you."

"Same," was Sasuke's reply. He made a mental note to stay away from this man. Not only does he look like insane and a snake but a pedophile as well. It was just his instincts but his instincts never failed him. Not once, not never.

"Well then if you shall show him his room and the rest of the new battalion, Kakashi-san if you would follow him Sasuke-san."

Both person nodded and led Sasuke out of the room. Once outside Kakashi started to speak, "So, Sasuke what would you like to see first your room or the battalion?"

Sasuke smirked in reply, "Don't ask questions in which answers you already know."

Kakashi chuckled lightly then said, "Off to meeting the battalion then."

With that said he walked down the flight of the stairs and onto the unsurprisingly large grounds. Sasuke looked around. The soldiers were currently practicing under the command of a white-haired man that had his hair in a ponytail and had glasses. He was wearing the usual general uniform. Midnight blue from head to foot and yellow patterns on the shoulder blades side and in front too.

Kakashi walked towards the man and Sasuke followed.

"Kabuto-san," greeted Kakashi.

Kabuto turned towards them and smiled which in Sasuke's opinion was more like a smirk and sneer combined. He seems as dangerous as the Orochimaru is but he doubted that he was also a pedophile.

"Kakashi-san," he greeted back.

Kakashi chuckled lightly before urging Sasuke to stand beside him.

"Kabuto, this is Uchiha Sasuke the new captain and trainer. He has come all the way from New York to help us in fighting the rebels."

Kabuto looked at him before replying, "Uchiha Sasuke, eh? Right the 24 year old genius who is already a pro when it comes to wars and trainings. A great Uchiha indeed, living your family's name are you?"

Sasuke frowned at this guy slightly. He _was_ indeed dangerous for him to know much information. Sasuke "hn'd" in agreement to all the information.

After dinner Sasuke went straight to bed early knowing he won't get enough of it because of all those _nightmares_. Sasuke sighed comfortably in his bed and his eyes solely closed and his mind sent to memory and nightmare lane. He shifted in his bed as the same old dream came up to him.

_There were screams everywhere as they entered their enemy's border. He watched as everyone in that village scampered in all directions trying to avoid their bullets and slashes. He watched as his comrades and he kill those women. Those women who would have had been dreaming of a peaceful family. He watched as he killed those children, those children who would have had a dream for a better future for their parents, friends, for the others and themselves. He fired to the two children who were running whilst holding hands. Siblings perhaps, he thought. He didn't want this but it was an order, a direct order from the general that damned general. The next thing he knew he was surrounded by dead and lifeless people and a cry of victory wrung in his ears as he saw his comrades raise their weapons in success. They were victorious their enemy was no more. But so were the dreams of those children that didn't have the chance to learn and grow._

-

"Fire!"

Bullets were fired in the same direction but not even one has shot the target in the middle. Hell, not even one bullet grazed over the four corners of the target. Sasuke growled in annoyance, these men really needed practice and training. Perhaps a year before they could be sent into the field.

"Well at least their firing in the same direction," chirped Kakashi as he saw Sasuke's annoyed face.

He walked over to one man and held his shoulders lower and pointed his gun a bit lower too, "Lower your arms like this and shoot," he ordered while Kiba happily translated it to the man. The latter nodded and lowered his arms a bit then fired. The bullet gracefully landed into the middle and straight to the target. The man looked at him happily before bowing in thanks and returning his gaze to the target.

"Well, well, well!" he heard a voice cry.

They all turned around and saw Kabuto together with Orochimaru.

"It seems that they are ready for battle now aren't they?" asked the sneering Kabuto, "We shall send them to the field tonight near the trees Oto."

Sasuke merely scowled. "I don't think that that's the best idea Kabuto-san."

"And may I ask why?" asked Kabuto looking over at him.

"They are not yet ready."

"Nonsense! Of course they are ready," stated Kabuto.

"Prove it to me then, Kabuto-san," said Sasuke.

"Well, prove to me they aren't," was Kabuto's reply.

Sasuke walked towards the target and held out his gun and said to Mr. Graham, "Tell this man to shoot me and if he doesn't I will kill him."

Mr. Graham looked incredulously at Sasuke. "Wha-What? Why?" he questioned.

"Tell him!" barked Sasuke as he in front of the target. He watched as Mr. Graham immediately translated it to the man who looks as incredulous as Mr. Graham was and shook his head.

"Shoot me!" cried Sasuke.

The man continued to shake his head as sweat began making its way to the man's face. When Sasuke saw that this man really wouldn't bulge he readied his pistol.

"Shoot me or I shoot you!" he repeated his order again.

The man was obviously shaking now. Every eye was on the both of them.

"For fuck's sake," murmured Sasuke as he shot the man near his feet.

There were shouts of surprise.

"Shoot me!" he screamed yet again as he continued shooting as a threat to the man. The man was now loading his gun.

"Faster!" screamed Sasuke as he shot yet again.

When the man finally shot at Sasuke because of pressure it was over head. Sasuke calmly placed his gun to his side again and walked over to the man and patted him in the shoulders and stood in front of Kabuto.

"They're not ready," he stated calmly.

Kabuto looked at him then shouted, "You all are to be sent to the trees in Oto tonight. You will start going there when dusk begins to fall. For the meantime train more!"

Sasuke looked at him and was about to protest when Kabuto beat him to it, "Uchiha-san you are the captain of this battalion and you shall lead them to it tonight and I happened to be the general so all of my orders are followed even by _you_."

With that said he left together with Orochimaru.

"Shit," was all Sasuke could say as he watched the two walk away.

-

So, how was it? Please review! Please! Please! Oh, pretty please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Melting of the Snow**

**Pairing: NarutoXSasuke**

**Rated: **PG-13 for adult themes and some swearing, and a teeny bit of "grown-up" stuff

**Warnings: **The main pairing here is Sasuke and Naruto (slash, yaoi, whatever you call m/m relationship) and if you don't like _then don't read!_ OOC-ness is sure to be present here and gruesome scenes will also part take in this story. UNSURE INFORMATIONS will also be WRITTEN here. So, like I said if you don't like _then don't read!_

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke was sent to Japan to train the new soldiers there for their upcoming battles with the rebels, the Samurais. But when Sasuke was captured and taken to the Samurais village he gets more than what he bargained for.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters because it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto nut I do own the plot.

**Apologies: **If you find anything that is offensive here please let me know immediately so I can work on it. Please don't sue; I am only a high school student.

notes

Normal

'_Thoughts'_

_Flashback or Dreams_

**Important**

--Just so you know I was inspired by the movie of Tom Cruise namely _The Last Samurai_ so I decided to write this fic.

You may now read **Melting of the Snow** by me **blackroseobsession. **Please read, enjoy and most of all review or comment and suggest.

-

The sun was about to set completely anytime soon. Sasuke watched as the red and orange mixed in the sky like a painting kept from the eyes of those unworthy of it. Flocks of birds flew into the endless sky. Dusk came too early for Sasuke likes.

Kabuto was wrong. Orochimaru was wrong for agreeing. They were all _wrong_. And he; Uchiha Sasuke was going to prove that. He walked around and saw the reactions of the new soldiers. They were all heavily sweating and fidgeting against something. Fear and insecurity was clear in their eyes. Some were talking amongst themselves while the others kept to themselves. He wouldn't blame them though this was another form of suicide.

They were going to fight against _Samurais_.

He scowled rather loudly when he remembered his talk with those two fuckers. He didn't accept their decision that's why he came barging in Orochimaru's office with heated glare towards them.

_Flashback_

_He opened the door angrily—or rather kicked the door open only to reveal Orochimaru seating comfortably in his seat and Kabuto looking in the windows. Both of them looked at Sasuke as he entered._

"_Ah, Sasuke-san," greeted Orochimaru his ever malicious smile present._

"_You're making a mistake and a rather huge one," he said straight to the point._

"_You know what Uchiha-san I really don't get why you are so scared to these Samurais," taunted Kabuto._

"_I am not scared of them," replied Sasuke firmly._

"_You have guns and all the other new and modern equipments all the way from the West whilst your enemy only has those rusty blades called Samurai," continued Kabuto ignoring Sasuke's previous reply and comment._

_Sasuke sneered at him, "You're right we have the latest equipments known to man kind but we only have practiced them for how many weeks only? And those rusty blades called Samurai have been practiced for decades and centuries, wielded by the best and most disciplined. What an advantage, eh?"_

_Kabuto frowned while Orochimaru continued to smile—(cough, smirk, cough, cough)._

"_Their swords and bows are useless against our guns and cannons believe me Uchiha-san," was Kabuto's reply._

"_You're just wasting all of your men!" cried Sasuke slamming his hands to Orochimaru's mahogany desk._

_Kabuto looked at him and he glared back._

_There was just silence before Kabuto broke it._

"_No Uchiha-san I am not. You will have to leave soon. Now, go out."_

_Sasuke looked at them disbelievingly before turning his heels and slammed the oak doors all the while cursing the both of them under his breath. It was an order from the general. He couldn't do anything about it._

Sasuke was dazed out from his musings when Kakashi tapped his shoulders in order to gain his attention which Sasuke gave.

"It's already dusk, let's go," said Kakashi.

Sasuke sighed dejectedly, "Yeah."

He turned to his men and shouted, "We are going to leave now! Remember to never ever at any circumstance break your line. Am I understood?"

He heard Kakashi re-shout his orders in Japanese then there were an instant reply from this unprepared army.

"HAI!"

Sasuke mounted on his horse before shouting again, "Let's go!"

With that ordered he kicked his horse and the horse begun to run. He watched from his shoulders as his men marched to the trees of Oto and Kakashi shouting some orders. He refocused his attention on the way when Kakashi sped up next to him.

"Kazama Arashi is their leader's name," informed Kakashi.

"Kazama Arashi. I'll remember that," replied Sasuke as they both sped up and shouted new orders to the army.

"How do you plan on finding him?" asked Kakashi.

"I won't," replied Sasuke. Kakashi looked bewildered at him then he saw Sasuke's smirk, "I'm pretty sure he'll find me."

Kakashi chuckled softly before speeding up in front of Sasuke.

They reached the trees of Oto in 25 minutes and awaited their enemy's arrival. Everyone was sweating heavily and gripped their weapons hard and close to their chests. They waited for 5 more minutes before they heard the stomping of horses making their way towards them.

"On my mark!" shouted Sasuke.

Kakashi re-shouted it in Japanese and the people in the first three lines crouched while the rest stood firmly.

Later they saw a good number of Samurais in armors charging towards them.

"Ready!" shouted Sasuke.

"Don't shoot until I order so!" ordered Sasuke and Kakashi translated it.

But it was too late they started firing at the Samurais already.

"No! Not yet!" shouted Sasuke but they weren't listening anymore. Sasuke growled in annoyance before ordering again, "Fire at will!" Kakashi re-ordered it and so the battle begun and they were badly losing.

One charged at Sasuke with his katana (A/N: Katana Sword) Sasuke barely dodged it and was grazed at his left cheek and before the Samurai could attack again Sasuke already shot him. He continued firing to the up coming two. Three shots each Samurai. Another found it's way to Sasuke and knocked Sasuke of his horse and relying on instinct he grabbed one of the Katanas on the ground and fought the four samurais that surrounded him.

They continued fighting and he didn't notice another batch of Samurai enter and one of them in front had blonde hair and kind blue eyes but full of discipline. Said man stopped and so did the rest in his group and turned to where their leader was looking. A man surrounded by four Samurais.

Sasuke wasn't stupid and he knew he was going to lose. Why? Let's tell you the reason one by one okay?

First his gun already ran out of bullets.

Second he was severely outnumbered.

Third he is fighting them with a sword which was his first time in using too while those around him wielded the sword with utter and great confidence.

Fourth he was already slashed in his left and can barely stand up because of an injury in his right foot.

Great isn't it? And now lookie here the rest of the army are already retreating. Double great! He thought frustratingly.

Then one man wearing a red armor stepped in and stopped the four as if to say, "He is mine to kill."

The man attacked Sasuke with such force and Sasuke dodged it but in return fell to the ground and the katana falling from his hand. The man was about to stab him with the sword above him when he grabbed the katana again and stab the man's throat with it. The man lost his grip on his sword and slowly fell on his knees and then to the ground, face-first. Sasuke was just about to sit-up when the other four that were stopped by the man roared and charged into him.

And at that moment Sasuke knew he was going to die and he wasn't going to die before he could curse, "Fuck!" he screamed.

He awaited the swords that will soon penetrate through his body when he heard a firm voice shout, "_Yamero!"_ (A/N: Yamero Stop!)

"This man has won his duel with Neji fair. We are to capture him and nobody shall hurt him under my command. Am I understood?"

"Hai!" was the heard the instantaneous reply.

The last thing Sasuke saw before passing out was a man who appeared to be in his early 40's with blonde hair and blue eyes look down at him and then everything was black.

-

Sasuke stirred in the futon and was about to turn around when warm hands prevented him in doing so. He then heard voices and the door opening and then closing. Then someone started speaking and it's not as if he can understand him. If he knows they're just discussing how to kill him. He groaned at that.

"How is he?" asked a man's voice probably in his early 40's. The same voice he heard that stopped those men from killing him.

"He has many wounds. I have healed most of it. I am just stitching his slash in his left torso. Other than that I think he's fine," replied a woman's voice probably on her late 40's or something.

"Sakura, get me a damp towel and a hot water immediately," ordered the woman's voice again.

"Hai, Shishou," was the reply of whom he presumed was "Sakura". The door was opened and then the second later it was closed again.

He opened his eyes and tried taking everything around him but all he could see was a blur of people around him. The woman who ordered the Sakura was at his side stitching his wound. The man with blonde hair was on his other side apparently looking at him as well. Then he looked around again and saw two men looking at his things. One was a bored looking guy who kept on uttering, "Troublesome" every time they got a new thing from his bag. Then there was another man who freaking looked like a dog with a white dog at his side.

He turned his head again and saw a red haired man around his age too with the kanji of love written in his left forehead the man appeared to be meditating.

With a grunt he heard the door opened and close again. But two people entered the room he looked over to see who it was and saw a girl around his age again with pink hair and emerald green eyes carrying a bucket of what he presumed was water and a small towel inside it. She then gave it to the woman currently stitching him.

He then gazed at the person who entered behind the girl and sit down beside the blonde man. He too had blonde hair and seems to be 24 years old like him. The boy stared at him too and there was this hurt expression in his crystal blue eyes. The young boy had cat like- whiskers at his face and was beautifully tanned a bit. All an all the boy was beautiful.

Said boy sighed disconsolately causing the other occupants of the room look at him and then there was pity in their eyes as they looked at him. The blonde man in his early 40's tried to touch the boy in his shoulders only to be squatted away. Sasuke couldn't understand it. Why, why were they acting like that? Then the boy stood up and left with out another word.

He saw the door close and then everything was black again.

-

Sasuke woke up at the sound of the rain outside and tried to sit up but failed to do so and was about to fall back in the futon when arms caught him. He looked up and saw the same man that stopped the others from killing him.

"You have been sleeping for the past three days, brat," said a voice as he was carefully helped to sit up. He looked in front of him and saw the source of that voice. A woman who appeared to be in her late 30's with light blonde hair and was put up in a pig tail. She had a purple diamond in her forehead and had her arms crossed.

"Are you alright?" asked the man that helped him sit up.

He tried to answer but he couldn't find his voice so he just grunted in reply.

"So this is the brat that defeated Neji, eh?" asked a man with long white hair and the kanji for "Oil" written in his band. He had red painting in his face and appears to be smirking or was that a smile?

"Apparently," replied a voice in the back of the room and when he looked to see who it was he saw the blonde lad that had left immediately the night he was being treated, the beautiful blonde boy.

"I'm going out," said the boy again and left.

The three remaining occupants of the room sighed wretchedly. Then the blonde man spoke in perfect English, "My name is Kazama Arashi and I am the leader of this village."

"I am Jiraiya one of the advisors here," said the man with white hair.

"And I am Tsunade the healer," introduced the blonde woman.

Sasuke knew they were waiting for him to introduce himself but hell he wouldn't.

"You know not introducing yourself even among enemies is a rude gesture," said the Arashi.

"Hn," replied Sasuke.

"I see. Well, we would just like you to know that winter is near and it will take you a week before you can get back to the town and the snow will really kill you. So it is for the better if you stay here. You are, after all our captive. That is all. I hope the next time we meet we already know your name."

Then the three stood up and Tsunade and Jiraiya already left when Arashi was about to go Sasuke found his voice back,

"Wait," he called out.

Arashi stopped and looked at him, "Yes?"

"Who was the blonde boy earlier?" he asked.

Arashi raised an eyebrow at him then answered, "Your name first."

Sasuke growled in annoyance and reprimanded his pride to stop their control over him for the mean time, "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

He saw Arashi smile then said, "Well then Uchiha Sasuke-san the boy was my son Kazama Naruto."

"Who…" tried Sasuke.

"Who what, Sasuke-kun?" asked Arashi.

Sasuke swallowed hard before asking again, "Who was the man in the red armor that I killed?"

Arashi frowned a bit before answering him again, "Hyuuga Neji."

"And who is he here?" asked Sasuke curious to why they were all that affected by the man's death.

"He," started Arashi before continuing, "He is a very skilled Samurai and was betrothed to my son, Naruto. Their wedding was supposed to take place next week when the moon is full."

With that said he left leaving Sasuke behind.

To say Sasuke was shocked is an understatement he was _stunned_ at the information given. No wonder Naruto looked so upset and had a cold disposition to him. He frowned. He will do everything to make Naruto re-think his opinion at Sasuke. And Sasuke will do everything and when he says everything it means _everything._

-

Please review!! Should I continue? Please, please tell me!


	3. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I'm very sorry that I have not been uploading for how many months now (don't even wanna count) it's just that school SUCKS! I have ideas for the next chapters to all of my stories but it's just that I didn't find any time in writing it down. Piano, guitar and flute lessons were a bother too in my writing. I will TRY to **update as soon as I can**. But this story will **NOT be discontinued**. But…if you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to submit a review or PM me. Thank you and Sorry once more.

**-blackroseobsession**


End file.
